staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Maja 2014
TVP 1 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info 07:45 ZUS dla Ciebie - /3/ 07:55 Słodkie życie - Alimenty /9/ - txt. str. 777; sitcom 08:25 Tu bije serce Europy; koncert 10:05 Galeria - odc. 158; serial obyczajowy TVP 10:40 Goryle we mgle (Gorillas in the Mist) kraj prod.USA (1988) 13:00 Natura w Jedynce - Dingo. Wróg czy przyjaciel? (Dingo Wild Dog At War); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Niemcy (2013) 14:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2870; teleturniej muzyczny 14:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 5972 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5972); serial kraj prod.USA (2010) 15:10 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 16:35 Kajakiem przez ocean; reportaż 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:20 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2871; teleturniej muzyczny 17:50 Galeria - odc. 159; serial obyczajowy TVP 18:25 Urodzinki - Tu zaszła zmiana; teleturniej 19:15 Regiony zmian - mazowieckie 19:20 Przepis dnia - /102/; magazyn 19:30 Wiadomości 20:00 Sport 20:05 Pogoda 20:20 Pątniczka - cz. 2/2 (Pilgerin, Die, teil 2) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Niemcy (2014) 22:00 Weekendowy Hit Jedynki - Mama do wynajęcia (Baby Mama) - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.USA (2008) 23:50 Anatomia prawdy - odc. 1/13 (Body of Proof ep. 1, Pilot) kraj prod.USA (2010) 00:45 Jak rozpętałem II wojnę światową, cz. 2 - Za bronią - txt. str. 777 AD; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1970) 02:05 Białe kołnierzyki - odc. 14/15 (White Collar ep. 14); serial kraj prod.USA (2009) 03:00 Goryle we mgle (Gorillas in the Mist) kraj prod.USA (1988) 05:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:15 Dzieje Mistrza Twardowskiego; baśń filmowa kraj prod.Polska (1995) 07:05 M jak miłość - odc. 498; serial TVP 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55 11:05 Rodzinne oglądanie - Optimista; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Polska (2012) 12:00 Zokkomon (Zokkomon); film przygodowy kraj prod.Indie (2010) 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2113 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej 14:40 Koncerty Królewskie (1); koncert 15:15 Kabaret Neo - Nówka - Co by było gdyby (2); widowisko rozrywkowe 16:05 Kogel - Mogel - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1988) 18:00 Panorama 18:20 Sport Telegram 18:25 Pogoda 18:35 Cesarskie cięcie - txt. str. 777; komedia kraj prod.Polska (1987) 20:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1119 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:40 VIII Płocka Noc Kabaretowa Kabaretowe Igrzyska 2014 (2); program rozrywkowy 22:10 Księga aniołów i ludzi - Wrocław 2014; koncert 23:30 Piąty Stadion - odc 89, Prosta gra (seria IV odc. 5) 23:40 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 12/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Willows in the Wind) - txt. str. 777; serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 00:35 Incredible Hulk (Incredible Hulk) - txt. str. 777; film science fiction kraj prod.USA (2008) 02:35 Pitbull - odc. 19; serial policyjny TVP 03:35 Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas - s. XII, odc. 12/22 (Crime Scene Investigation XII, ep. Willows in the Wind); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA, Kanada (2011) 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP Warszawa 06:30 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - Jestem tu...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - JAN SOKOLNIK; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 07:32 Dzień dobry Warszawo; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 08:00 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:25 Pogoda - 2.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - Jestem tu...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Jazz bez światła; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:55 Rączka gotuje odc. 103 Ogrody smaków; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Co niesie dzień; STEREO, 16:9 09:55 Pogoda - 2.05 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 10:00 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:03 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:05 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - Rawa FAN; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:55 Polska z wyboru; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 11:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:40 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 179 (odc. 179); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:50 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 37 Grilowana karkówka z warzywami, babka z serkiem macarpone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 12:05 Zaproszenie - Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:35 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:45 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 10 lat Polski w Uniii Europejskiej; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:10 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina Warnice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:20 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:35 Polacy tu i tam - Magazyn polonijny (45) - "10latwUE"; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Miejsce mojego życia - Mariusz Marczyk; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:40 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Królowa Panoram; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:55 Zapraszamy na kawę 10latwUE -; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:00 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 16:25 Dziennik regionów - tematy dnia; STEREO, 16:9 16:30 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Wstęp wolny - z kulturą; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:31 Kurier Mazowiecki; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:43 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 17:46 Strefa Mazowsze; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:01 Szkoła przetrwania; magazyn; STEREO 18:06 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:11 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:14 Qadrans qltury - w co się bawić; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:30 Telewizyjny Kurier Warszawski; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:44 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 18:47 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:49 Wywiad Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7, Na żywo 18:59 Magazyn nieruchomości - M2; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Powtórka z życia - 1 i 3 Maja; film dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:28 Kulisy negocjacji; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości Kuriera; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 20:07 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:09 Porozmawiajmy o...; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:30 Sztuka dokumentu - odc. 2 - Krzysztof Kieślowski; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:57 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:35 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:55 Pogoda - 2.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 22:00 Kurier Warszawy i Mazowsza; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:15 Raport na gorąco; STEREO, 16:9 22:17 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 22:18 Wiadomości sportowe; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:24 Kronika waw.pl; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:25 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:35 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:10 Królowa Panoram; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 00:10 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 00:25 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 01:05 Pogoda - 2.05 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 01:15 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:00 Festiwal Sztuki Faktu - Toruń 2014 - Jestem tu...; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:50 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 02:55 Eurosąsiedzi - odc. 179 (odc. 179); magazyn kraj prod.Polska, Niemcy (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:10 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 37 Grilowana karkówka z warzywami, babka z serkiem macarpone; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:25 Zaproszenie - Kusił nas Boruta na drodze do Łodzi...; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Królowa Panoram; film dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:50 Polska z wyboru; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 05:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:40 Raport z Polski; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:00 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:05 Seniorada; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zapiski Łazęgi - Gmina Warnice; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Kultowe rozmowy - odc. 36; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:20 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 64 8:55 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 255 Sezon: 6 9:25 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 256 Sezon: 6 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 288 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 23 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 43 Sezon: 7 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1893 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 3 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 1323 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 316 Sezon: 7 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 542 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1894 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 187 20:05 Dancing with the Stars. Taniec z gwiazdami Odcinek: 8 22:00 Push 0:15 Taksówkarz 2:45 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1624 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2622 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3908 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Detektywi Odcinek: 529 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1408 11:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 327 12:10 Szpital Odcinek: 206 13:10 W-11 - wydział śledczy Odcinek: 1156 13:55 Ugotowani Odcinek: 8 14:55 Kuchenne rewolucje Odcinek: 8 16:00 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2316 17:00 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 328 18:00 Szpital Odcinek: 207 19:00 Fakty 19:25 Sport 19:35 Pogoda 19:45 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3909 20:00 Shrek Trzeci 21:55 W morzu ognia 0:05 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 24 1:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3909 1:20 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 2 2:40 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2316 3:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:41 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:13 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:58 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:16 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:35 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:42 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:08 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:14 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:35 Pogoda Info.; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:43 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:47 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:00 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:07 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:11 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:30 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:36 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:20 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 12:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 12:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:55 Dla niesłyszących - Info Dzień - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:17 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:22 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:35 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:16 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:35 Twoje Info - Twój głos; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:50 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:00 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:35 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 23:50 Twoje Info; STEREO, 16:9 00:32 Twoje Info - Twój głos; STEREO, 16:9 00:50 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:05 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:37 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:00 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:11 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Forum; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:27 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:30 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:35 Reportaż TVP INFO - Święty znad Tybru; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:05 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:31 Kod dostępu; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 6.00 Daleko od noszy 6.30 Doktor Oz radzi 7.35 Tom & Jerry Kids 3 8.05 Nowy Scooby - Doo 8.55 Ballada o Daltonach - film anim. 10.45 Galileo 11.45 Dekoratornia 12.15 Daleko od noszy 12.45 Dzielny szeryf Lucky Luke - film anim. 14.35 Kamerdyner Bob - komedia, Kanada, Wielka Brytania, 2005 16.30 Niekończąca się opowieść - film familijny USA, 1984, reż. Wolfgang Petersen, wyk. Barret Oliver, Moses Gunn, Noath Hathaway Tami Stronach 18.30 Garfield Show 18.45 Garfield Show 19.00 Nowy Scooby - Doo 20.00 Fala śmierci, cz. 1 - film katastroficzny, Kanada, USA, 2006 21.55 STOP Drogówka 22.55 CSI. Kryminalne zagadki Miami 23.55 Rozstania i powroty 1.55 To był dzień 3.00 4MUSIC 4.00 mała Czarna 5.00 4MUSIC TVN 7 4.55 We Dwoje - program rozrywkowy 6.15 Męski Typ 2: Zbigniew Lew - Starowicz 6.45 Ostry dyżur - serial obyczajowy 7.45 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 8.45 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 9.45 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 10.45 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 11.25 Mango Telezakupy 13.00 Sąd rodzinny - program sądowy 14.00 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska 15.00 Szpital - program obyczajowy 16.00 Bananowy doktor II - serial 17.00 Zaklinaczka duchów - serial 18.00 Kobra. Oddział specjalny - serial 19.00 Bananowy doktor II - serial 20.00 Wyspa skarbów - film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania, USA 1990 22.45 Królowa ringu - film obyczajowy Niemcy USA 2004 1.00 The Following - serial sensacyjny USA 2.00 Mickey Niebieskie Oko - komedia, Wielka Brytania, USA 1999 4.05 Sekrety magii 5.55 Zakończenie programu TV Puls 6.00 Rodzinny ogród 6.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela 7.05 Akademia Pana Kleksa - film familijny 8.30 Milioner w spodenkach - film familijny 10.50 Ultrapies - film familijny 12.35 Rozbitkowie na Pacyfiku - film familijny 14.45 W 80 dni dookoła świata - film przygodowy 16.45 Ace Ventura: Psi detektyw - komedia 18.25 SpongeBob Kanciastoporty - serial 19.00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru - serial 20.00 Szczęki - thriller 22.30 Niepokonany 3: Odkupienie - film akcji, USA 2010 0.30 Nocny pociąg z mięsem - horror, USA 2008 3.00 JRG w akcji 3.25 Dyżur 2 - serial 3.50 JRG w akcji 4.40 Menu na miarę 5.05 Z archiwum policji - serial 5.30 JRG w akcji TV Polonia 06:10 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - (31); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:00 Wilnoteka (Wilnoteka); magazyn kraj prod.Litwa (2014); 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:15 Polonia w Komie - Dubaj - Monika (463); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Mordziaki - Wyprawa na obcą planetę odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 8:50 Pogoda 9:25, 9:55; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 11:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 11:40 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1071 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:25 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Notacje - Leokadia Krajewska. Milicjantka Lodzia; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:50 M jak miłość - odc. 1049; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Komisarz Alex - odc. 35 (seria III, odc. 9) - Diagnoza: morderstwo - txt. str. 777; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:35 Zapiski Łazęgi - Szlak słonia; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 60 Autobus - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Złotopolscy - odc. 934* - Julia wciąż czeka; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Hala odlotów (s. II, odc. 32) - Oblicza polskiej biedy; talk-show; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:55 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - Sztrasburg - Klaudyna (467); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Swinging with Sinatra Jarek Wist & Krzysztof Herdzin Big Band; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1071 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 12; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:30 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:45 Zmruż oczy - txt. str. 777; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kabaretowy Alfabet Dwójki - G jak Gołas; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Dwie strony medalu - odc. 16 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Pisarze polscy 11; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Mordziaki - Wyprawa na obcą planetę odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Film pod strasznym tytułem - odc. 12; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Za zasługi dla Polski i Polaków poza granicami kraju - Koncert Galowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Polonia 24; STEREO, 16:9 04:20 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1071; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:45 Polonia w Komie - Sztrasburg - Klaudyna (467); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 05:00 Zmruż oczy; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2003); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Zbigniew Zamachowski, Ola Prószyńska, Małgorzata Foremniak, Andrzej Chyra, Andrzej Mastalerz, Rafał Guźniczak, Jerzy Rogalski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Ryszard Orlik, Rafał Walentowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 Polsat 2 5:55 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 7:45 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 82 8:35 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 287 9:30 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 162 10:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 36 Sezon: 2 11:00 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 147 11:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 13 12:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 50 12:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 148 13:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 361 14:00 Rodzina zastęcza plus Odcinek: 163 15:00 Graczykowie - Buła i spóła Odcinek: 95 15:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 69 16:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 47 16:30 Mamuśki Odcinek: 23 17:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 178 18:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 341 18:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 342 19:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 455 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Interwencja 21:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 390 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 163 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 376 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza Odcinek: 1 0:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 2 0:30 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 455 1:30 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 390 2:30 Wydarzenia 3:05 Interwencja 3:20 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1890 4:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 361 4:30 Mała czarna Odcinek: 7 5:30 Oblicza Ameryki Odcinek: 626 Tele 5 6:20 Disco Bandżo Mix 7:30 Przyszłość zapisana kartami 9:00 Telezakupy 11:00 Benny Hill 12:00 Telezakupy 13:00 Śmiertelna przysięga 14:55 Disco Bandżo Mix 15:55 Kobra - oddział specjalny Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 5 16:55 Wojna domowa Odcinek: 10 18:00 Janosik Odcinek: 6 19:00 Janosik Odcinek: 7 20:00 Inferno: Piekielna walka 21:55 Extra mocne light 22:30 Odbicie 0:30 Z pamiętnika cheerleaderki 2:00 Telezakupy 5:00 Nocny patrol Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Warszawa z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Info z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Puls z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 2014 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Tele 5 z 2014 roku